1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conference device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a video teleconference session or a telephone conference session is carried out in which two-way communication of at least one of images and voice is performed via a communication network (such as the Internet or a telephone line) among a plurality of groups with the use of a plurality of conference devices.
During such a video teleconference session (or a telephone conference session), a plurality of operating members that are arranged in an operating unit of each conference device is operated by the corresponding group members with the aim of, for example, starting the conference device or implementing functions specific to the operating members to perform various settings (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2000-244608).
However, for example, in the conference device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2000-244608, a plurality of operating members is arranged in a casual manner without taking into account the user-friendliness of the operating unit.
Therefore, there is a need for a conference device that includes an operating unit with excellent user-friendliness.